Red Ribbon Silver Star
by Sherbat
Summary: Legolas is banished from Mirkwood because he is pregnant. With the help of Elrond's daughter Eramellin, he is able to reveal his secret to the Lord as well as finding out Eramellin's. His new life in Imladris proves to be eventful and fulfillng. MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Legolas is pregnant (shock) and is on his way to Imladris because his nasty father has banished him from Mirkwood because Legolas has brought 'shame' to his realm. Leggy is going to seek help from Elrond (who gradually falls for the prince) and eventually gives birth. (The child is Elrond's anyway, they got drunk, you get the drill)  
Another note: Eramellin is the daughter of Elrond, who was born by Elrond himself and the father (the other) died. He was the rival to Sauron, a very powerful magical Elf, unnatural maybe (giggles) and the child inherits all of her father's abilities, both, only stronger than before, unknown to her of course and she's a tiny bit savage! *Laughs*. Anyways, I hope this turns out ok? If not, I wrote it to keep myself amused ^-^

  
  
  
  
  
Ribbon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


"ELLADAN!!!!" came I very loud bellow from the Hall of Fire and the sound of feet stomping hard into the tiles, a few cracks were heard too. Elrond sank even further down into his huge elf-eating armchair and whimpered. His oh-so-extremely-dangerous daughter was annoyed again. This was the 5th time this morning and he was damned if he was going to get involved in this particular escapade. Oh yes, this one had both her father's tempers but almost 10 times nastier. 'Why did I have to get pregnant with _that_? Any child is amazing, yes, but when it turns out like _this_, it's just torture that never ends!' the Lord thought and hid his face in his hands as he heard the sound of footsteps running towards the hall. Elladan was running towards his soon-to-be death.   
  


"Yes dear sister?" the twin asked, trying his hardest not to look terrified but more innocent, it didn't work. He got balls of fire and poisoned arrows shot at him through his sister's glare. She growled, 'oh no, please, if you really are as nice as everyone says you are, Elbereth, stop her from ripping his hair out or even brutally attacking him again. Elrohir hasn't recovered from his attack three weeks ago!' Elrond thought as he heard her hiss and stamp her foot again, this time, the tile she hit shattered. 'That's 15 in the last 3 minutes,' Elrond sank down even further in his armchair and waited for it… '3…2…1…unleash the devil', he peered over his hands and saw her point and glare.  
 

"YOU NASTY LITTLE INCONSIDERATE PIECE OF BALROG PUKE!" she screamed and lunged forward, throwing Elladan to the ground and sitting on him, nose-to-nose, red eyes-to-grey eyes. 'Red eyes? Oh by the Valar, not today! I've had the yellow, the orange, the white, the green, the blue, the grey, the black and the violet…not the red as well! Pure nastiness!' the Lord thought and mentally stabbed Sauron. 'Motherfucker! Note to self: stop swearing, makes you sound like a human!' he was shocked at his choice of words but carried on, 'why the hell did you have to kill her Ada? Hmm? Anyone else, yeah, not him! He was like this; he'd be able to stop her from killing by son. Bastard, I'll give you the most evilest Wedgie on this side of Middle-Earth if I _ever_ get my hands on you Sauron!' he glared at the ceiling and watched in horror as his child beat the life out of her brother. The poor sod was out cold from fear. His face was now scratched, bleeding, his hair was a mess, his nose was broken, a black eye, broken fingers, possibly broken ribs and, well, basically battered all over, purple, green, yellow and blue bruises on every inch of his skin. Oh yes, this child was the most nastiest thing in Middle-Earth when angered but the nicest when pleased.  
  


"Pray tell, what did he do to encounter that horrific beating my child?" Elrond squeaked from his cave in the chair. His daughter shot her eyes from the unconscious from under her to her father and growled low in her throat, bearing her teeth before answering,

"Ada, I swear, if either one of them pulls another prank on me again, they'll lose use of their legs for good. First, shredding my clothes, then, placing a bucket of honey and urine above my door so when I walk through, I get a shower, and then this!" she screamed before pulling the hood off her tunic and revealed something that made Elrond nearly cry. They'd cut her hair so short that she looked like an Orc. Her long thigh-length deep red hair was gone! 'Oh my sweet Lord!' Elrond tried to get up but couldn't. The only thing that made her like her father the most was the hair.   
  


"MY HAIR!" she screamed before slapping Elladan one last time and stood up, pulling out a long braid of hair from her pocket. Elrond whined and eventually got up, taking the braid from her and stared into her eyes, now emerald, like her fathers. Elrond smiled sadly and cupped her cheek,  
  


"My child, you know, it will grow back. What with you being you, it should be back to its normal length within four days. Hopefully before then." He said with a warm smile and getting a smile in return. She turned to leave for her room, where she could hide for the next few days, only to come back and kick Elladan in the side and walk silently away. Elrond shook his head and slipped the braid into his pocket before picking up his battered son, laughing to himself, 'you did this to yourself', he thought and headed off towards the Healing Halls, where Elrohir was. Elrond smiled, trying to imagine the horror stricken look on his youngest son when the mirror of him was carried in. Elrohir was much more worse off than Elladan was now when his daughter had gotten hold of him. Poor boys. Yes, this child was dangerous, and even that was an understatement. Being the child of the most powerful Elf in Middle-Earth history and being the child of one of the most powerful Elves still in Middle-Earth, she was definitely the one, alone, who could kill Sauron with a slap and rule Middle-Earth, but he'd never tell her that, oh no. 'My dear Eramelyn, your child is mean.' Elrond smiled as he neared his destination.   
  


"Ada, 'tis good to see yo…ARGH!" Elrohir screamed so high pitched that Elrond thought the windows might shatter, 'now, tiles I can deal with, but the windows too? Oh please be nice!' he thought as he lay Elladan down in the next bed, turning around, he clamped his right hand over his youngest sons mouth to muffle the screams.   
  


"BY THE VALAR, SHUT UP!" and Elrohir did. Smiling, Elrond set to work on his newly battered child, stripping him of his blooded clothes before patching the poor Elf up. Elrohir sat up in his bed, knees to his chest with the sheets pulled so far up him that only his huge eyes, forehead and hair could be seen.   
  


"There we are…" the Lord smiled and tucked Elladan in. the Elven Lord had quick working hands when they were needed. Slowly, he took the towels and small bowl of bloody water over to the basin and cleaned them out, a small eep made him stop and turn around, leaning on the side, folding his arms over his chest to look at a frightened Elrohir.  
  


"And you two are supposed to be the mighty warriors of Rivendell? Look at the pair of you! Ridiculous!" Elrond said while shaking his head and sighing.  
  


"Did…did _she_ do that to him?" Elrohir asked quietly, not taking the terrified stare from his twins still body. Elrond smiled slightly.  
  


"Ai, Eramellin did that to him. Pity, he brought it on himself this time so don't you even think about seeking revenge because I'm not having you end up in here again! Understand?" with a nod from his son, he nodded back in reply and left in search of some food. He had gone to eat something before but Eramellin had blown her fuse and trashed the plates and glasses. Oh how his daughter annoyed him was beyond belief but what could he do? Raise his voice? She could raise it louder. Slap her out of it? No, she'd slap him harder. Send her to Lothlorién for a month? No, Celeborn nearly committed suicide last time. What could he do? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Ah well, she wasn't too bad. Her personality, her anger, her eyes, her hair…everything about her was her father. Both of them. Elrond's slyness and smart knowledge and a lot of other qualities. Eramelyn's hair, temper, eyes colour changes, power, dangerous side, magical side, childish nature and laugh…maybe that's why he named her after him? No, couldn't possibly be _that_. Elrond smirked to himself and jumped slightly when he heard a faint smashing sound. 'I knew that vase wouldn't last five seconds in her room if she saw it!' He sighed, 'tiles, vases, plates, mirrors, small windows, glasses, bowls and a few statues and the next thing will be…?' he smirked slightly at that thought. What would his child smash next?   
  


As the Lord walked back towards the Hall again, he found himself grinning again as he heard a scream and some banging. As he sat down in his elf-eating armchair again, he saw small puddles of blood on the floor from earlier, 'must get that cleaned up' he thought and with grace, Glorfindel walked in and stopped in mid step once he noticed the blood and shook his head.   
  


"Who was it this time?" he asked as he pulled a small cushioned stool up beside Elrond and sat on it. The Lord huffed and looked at his friend.  
  


"Elladan." He simply said and went back to resting him chin in his upturned hand, very un-Lord like. Glorfindel smirked slightly before sighing and looking his Lord over suspiciously.  
  


"I wonder…what did he do exactly?" he asked as he reached for two apples that Eramellin hadn't killed. He handed one to his Lord who took it with a smile.  
  


"While she slept, he cut her hair off. So short that she looks like an Orc! She's going to be in her room for the next few days until it grows back to it's original length. It was his own fault, how he thought he'd get away with it, I'll never know!" he said before taking a much desired bite from his apple and munched it. Glorfindel shook his head, cutting her hair? Yes, the child deserved a beating for that. Just as the blond was about to say something to his friend, the Elf in hand slowly walked across the length of the hall to her father, cloak in place so that it hid her face from view. The only way they could see it was her was the fact that she had deep blue leggings and a light blue tunic on, belt, black soft-soled boots, quiver and bow and her knives and sword at her side. Doing a slight bow to acknowledge Glorfindel, she raised her head just a little so Elrond could see a smirk.      
    

"Ada, I'm going for a ride. I'll be back by night fall I promise!" she said before leaning down, kissing her father's cheek and cupping his chin in her thumb, index and middle finger, she leant her head down so far so she could lock eyes with him, grey to green. He smiled and nodded before she smiled back and walked away, cloak flowing behind her as it dragged along the floor.  
 

"Bye Lord Glorfindel!" she called as she rounded the Hall doors and disappeared out of view.  
  


"Bye Eramellin…" turning to Elrond, he smiled, "She seems somewhat cheerful my friend. I wonder, will she _really _be going riding? Why would one need all of those weapons for a simple ride?" he said with a light smirk. Elrond contemplated that for a few moments and slowly lifted his forehead from its resting place on his index and middle finger to meet a knowing gaze. Elrond looked horror struck as he bolted up out of his chair and ran like the wind towards the stables. She was _not_ going riding at all! She was probably going to go hunting in Lothlorién and do Celeborn's head in by shooting at Haldir _or_ ride to Mordor again and shoot Orcs and Uruk-Hai while trying not to get killed. Not today, she can go on border patrol for a while if she wanted to do something.   
  


"ERAMELLIN!!!! ERAMELLIN!!!!" Elrond screamed as he ran through the front doors only to see her about to ride out of the gates of Rivendell. Obviously confused, she turned the horse around and faced her father. Dismounting as he ran at her, she realised what was going on. 'Ruin my fun why don't you?' her mind said sarcastically. Sighing, she walked half way to meet her father and a very amused looking Glorfindel; 'I'll have you all in good time, old one, all in good time.'  
  


"Yes Ada?" she said while turning her head slightly, cocking her head slightly and raising an eyebrow. Just like her fathers did.  
  


"You…are…not…going…riding my…child!" he choked out while trying to catch his breath, bending over to rest his hands on his bent knees. Looking up from his face, Eramellin saw Glorfindel smirking at her and lifting her face so high so her could see the smirk she held, she mouthed, 'I'll have you my friend, don't you worry.' And his smile quickly disappeared.  
 

"And why not?" she said a little to stubbornly for his liking. 'Don't get annoyed, please!' his mind screamed as he straighten himself up and looked at her the best he could, he let out a long breath of air before answering as nicely as he could,  
  


"Simply because you are not going riding are you? One doesn't go off riding with all of that…" he said while gesturing to her weaponry with his hand, "if you really want something to do, seeing as your brothers are somewhat unable to attend to it, patrol the boarders." He said and closed his eyes momentarily as he waited for her to explode again, 'this will be the 6th time today, not at all good.'  
  


"Ada…" came a short whine before silence and then a sigh of defeat, "Fine! I'll do that! I'll be home before night fall as I said." And with that, she mounted and rode off in a fast gallop, trails of dust and her cloak spraying out behind her as she rode off over the bridge and out of sight. Elrond simply watched for a few seconds before turning on his heels and walking back up to the house with his friend at his side.   
  

"My Lord! I have never seen you run that fast in months. I recall, that last time you ran that fast was to stop her from doing something equally as sneaky as this." The blond said and the Lord chuckled at it. Yes it was true, he only ever ran like that usually because of her. What a bundle of trouble.  
  


  
  


It was raining, hard. Dark as well. Eramellin was in a sulky mood and that only caused bad weather.  
  


'Patrolling these boarders is pants! Reminder to myself: stop beating the twins up. I wonder…what shall I find out here that I could possibly kill or beat up? Or maybe even scare out of its wits? OH!' Eramellin smirked and slowly lowered herself behind a low bush to watch her newfound victim. She'd left her horse somewhere behind her to munch on grass for a while, one short whistle and it'd be back. As the rider came into a more even view, she almost giggled out loud in excitement. Oooh what fun it was to sneak up on new visitors and scare the hell out of them, most of them wouldn't go near her afterwards or simply turned their horse around and bolted home. Pity.   
  


As the rider came into the range of 20 feet, she eyed the saddle for some sort of marking, to see where they had ridden from. This rider had a long brown cloak on, boots that she could see and a few bags and weapons, a bow, 'Elf' she thought and lowered herself even more. They were soaked as was their horse and didn't look too happy. 'Maybe I shouldn't jump on this one, they seem upset,' and with that she slowly backed away and made it seem as though she had just come out of the trees behind her, walking slowly over to them.  
  


"Halt! What business do you seek in order to cross these boarders into Rivendell?" she said, hood in place so they couldn't see her face. 'Bloody rain!' she thought as water dribble down her back. The rider stopped abruptly, obviously being caught in some sort of daydream, and turned their head towards her. Whoever this was, dismounted and Eramellin, underneath her cloak, wrapped a hand around the hilt of her sword. Slowly, they removed their hood and bowed slightly.  
  


"I am Legolas of Mirkwood. I seek out the Lord of the Valley. I am sorry if I caused any dangerous implied sense to you, forgive my foolishness." He said with another bow and before he could say anything else, he was pounced on.  
  


"Do not be sorry Legolas!! 'Tis great to see you again!" letting Legolas out of her vice like grip, she stood back and bowed slightly too and whistled, her horse trotted out of the trees and stomped it's foot.  
  


"Oh don't be so prissy! You're just like me! Come, we have to get Legolas inside, he's all wet from my bad mood." She said with a slight chuckle as she mounted.   
  


"Ai, Eramellin! Before I see your father, may I speak with you first? You know, about why I am here? I can't tell Elrond that just yet, I don't think I have the courage to. Is that all right with you? And where are the Twins?" he asked as he mounted and both spurred the horses into a light trot up the bank. She snorted and shook her head.  
  


"Yes Legolas, I have told you before, got a problem and don't want Ada to know…tell me! And the Twins are in the Healing Halls, recovering from the beatings I gave them, why?" she smirked, he knew she was smirking. He chuckled and shook his head also.  
  


"Thank you. And pray tell, what did they do?" he asked.  
  


"Well, Elrohir has been there for three weeks after he placed a bucket of honey and urine above my door and waited for me to get drenched in it. He began to laugh and I found him and beat him senseless. Elladan, last night, while I slept, cut my hair off so I got him this morning and I do believe he is still unconscious. How do I know it was him? Simply because he left his cloak on my chair and the fact that only the twins dare do something like that, Elrohir is not fit to walk yet, leaving my victim." Legolas was shocked at the hair thing and stared at her. Slowly, she pulled the hood down to show him the evidence, and truth be told, it was staring to grow back, she more hair now than she did earlier. It came down to the tip of her ears in an even line around her head. She looked extremely weird and male. Legolas had to suppress and shriek as she began to cover it back up again, now coming over the bridge. They rode in a soft silence in the rain until they rode underneath the main balcony above the main gates to the House. Dismounting their horses and nodding to a stable-wait to take them off, they hugged their cloaks tight around them and ran for the front doors. Once they had gotten inside, into the warmth, Eramellin quickly grabbed Legolas by the hands and ran off, dragging him alone, towards her rooms.  
 

"What are you--"   
  


"Shhhhh! You told me you wanted to talk to me first, here's your chance…" she shut her door and walked over to the fire, added some wood and kick started it with a spark off her knives. Her bedchambers were in the next room, good job really, it was a mess!  
  


"Well, ok then, where to start?" she took Legolas' cloak and draped it over the chair near the fire to let it dry, doing the same with her own cloak. She sat down on a pile of cushions and motioned for the young Prince to do the same.   
  


"Start at the beginning, most of us do." She smiled and settled down for his story. Legolas sighed and got comfortable before staring at her hair for a while, gathering his wits, he blushed slightly and began to talk.  
  


"Ok, can you remember the night when you and the twin's had come back from a protection-battle a few miles from the boarders?" she nodded, "and your father, myself, Glorfindel and Erestor had thought you to be dead, not the twins because they had come back a few hours before you had?" she nodded again, a small smile as well, "Well, that night, we all got pretty drunk on you father's wine when we celebrated the victory and your life, Valar knows how you survived on your own. The twins had thought you to be right behind them, but you fell off your horse and got knocked unconscious in the rain, thank the heavens you survived. You know, have done for a years, that I have extreme feelings for your father and that night, when we were both drunk, he admitted under the influence of alcohol, that the feelings were mutual…" he sighed and took the glass of water that Eramellin had poured him, having one herself, "And one thing led to another…" the huge grin on her face made him blush, "…yes, that kind of thing."  
  


"So, I do not see a problem there. Why did you tell me that and not my father, are you scared he does not remember? I think he does! Every time your name is mentioned or that night, he goes crimson and coughs and says some terrible excuse to leave, usually running off when he thinks he's out of sight."  She smirked into her glass before sipping at it, a gleam in her eyes as if to say 'I know what you've been up to Elf'. Legolas blushed and shook his head; she smiled as if to say 'carry on'.  
  


"Well, that is not the point, this is…as I told you a few years into our friendship, in my family, the males have 'the gift', you know…" he hoped that she remembered and by the soft look on her face she knew what he was going on about, "Well, when your father and I, well, yes, um, I didn't know that I have the gift and thus, I have ended up with child. My father has banished me, saying that I have shamed the family and his realm…h-he does n-not know who t-the father is y-yet, thank V-Valar for t-that!" he began to sob and lowered his face to the cushions. Feeling two fingers lifted his chin up, he looked right into huge, green eyes showing him love and faith and not rejection and hate like he thought he'd see, that's what his father had looked like before he banished him.   
  


Eramellin enveloped Legolas in a warm embrace and held him close, stroking his hair, "Shhhhh Leggsie, at least you're not showing yet so we can some how think of way to break this to Ada before he notices a bump. Besides, you know he knows what it feels like, after all, he gave birth to me! I'll talk to him and then I'll go to Mirkwood and talk to your father, I'm sure he only said the words he said, like banishing, in the heat of the moment…I'll make him see sense, you know I will. I'll be here for you, by your side, I promise you," she said into his hair before kissing the top of his head.    
  


"Really?" he sniffled and she lifted her pinkie finger to his and locked it.  
  


"I'll be here forever Leggsie, I won't leave you, I swear." They shook pinkies and just sat by the fire, chatting and cuddling. Legolas felt safe; there was always something about Elrond's daughter that felt safe. As if, when you are with or around her, nothing bad will happen to you. Her rooms felt safe, as one would walk through her door, there was the fire to the left with a large Oak door on the same wall, her desk and window on the far wall and her wardrobe on the right with an archway hidden by a drape that led into her bedchambers. She had numerous things dotted here and there, pictures she had drawn of her brothers, Arwen and her father, even one of the Lord and Lady of the Woods and one of Legolas too. He knew, unlike her, that the Lord and Lady of the Woods held her as their granddaughter but did not want to tell her until she went Lothlorién in a more un-hyperactive mood. Her rooms were warm, light browns, reds, yellows, oranges, greens and creams and Legolas sometimes whished he could just stay in there forever, his safe haven.   
  


"I promise too, Mellie!" she hugged him closer and kissed his forehead before bouncing to her feet to look at her hair in the mirror, for the first time as she didn't know what it looked like now, only what it looked like when she woke up. Slowly and cautiously, she wandered over to the mirror and held her breath before her face came into view and she let out an extremely loud growl and screamed.  
  


"It's still too short!!!" her hair was growing fast, faster than her father had thought as it was now to her shoulders. Still, it was way too short for her liking as she was used to it being thigh length! Fuming, she spun on her heels and went to the door, "I'm going to go and show Elrohir what his other-half has done, and you are welcome to come with me mellon-nîn or would you rather sleep in here?" she asked lightly, her eyes fixed onto Legolas' blue ones. She could read him like a book and he truly didn't mind.  
  


"Sleep…please?" he yawned and quickly covered his mouth, he forgot who he was with. Eramellin laughed at him and walked back over, holding out her hand, which he took and pulled him up on to his feet. Smiling, she dragged him into her bedchambers and smirked again.  
  


"You shall sleep in here Ai' atar. Don't complain, just go to sleep and I shall return shortly." She said with a quick kiss on the cheek and she was out of the room and already going out the door when Legolas finally registered what just happened. Sighing, he sat down on her bed, lay down and began to dozed off quickly, hoping to dream of pleasant things when he thought he'd have nightmares. The twins would come into her room when she slept if they had had a nightmare, because if Elladan had one, Elrohir would get it too, likewise with the other, and so they would slip through the joining door, shut it quietly and sneak into her room and get into bed on either side of her, one would face her and the other would spoon up behind and sleep. They never had nightmares while they slept with her and she had only ever had one in her whole life. Something about that Elf made everyone feel at ease and safe from anything nasty, such as dreams. She had, Legolas noticed before he drifted off, little web shaped things on the ceiling and walls and one in the window, jewels and beads in them…Eramellin called them 'Dream Catchers'. 'I'll have to ask her to explain those to me when she gets back' he thought before being consumed by light dreams. He wished, sometimes, that he were her brother, being able to do what the twin's do.   
 

'I will protect you with my life, Leggsie, no one will hurt you, ever, not while I'm here…I'll protect you until the day I die. You have my word' here voice echoed in his head.  
  


"But do you still hold to that?" he asked himself quietly, knowing she could hear his thoughts because of who she was, yet she had never explained to him 'who' she was.  
  


'To that I hold!' Legolas smiled and thought of clouds.   
  


  
  


I KNOW, thought of clouds, what is wrong with me?! Ok then, well, that was…………you decide. I wrote it, I can't say what I thought, or can I? Hmmm? ANNNYYYYWWWAYYYYS, will you review? Will you? I have part of chpt.2 already and I'll finish it and post it if you *want* it! And if you didn't already guess, Eramellin is added, not real. :D cheerio people! REVIEW PLEASE! *Begs* oh my, I am desperate! Lmao 


	2. Chapter 2

Ribbon 2.

Elladan was awake and chatting to his brother who was eager to find out why he had come in, in such a state. Elrohir was just about to ask another question when the door swung open and slammed into the wall it was attached to, their sister stood in the doorway with the look of complete hell on her face, growling at Elladan. 

"Elrohir, this is what he did to me before you ask. Cut my hair off!" she bellowed with her gaze fixed on Elladan. Elrohir gaped at her hair and glared at his twin. He kind of did deserve his beating. 

"And there you were trying to get sympathy out of me dear brother! I think not, you got what you deserved for doing that to her! You know how much her hair means to her. Us! Idiot!" Elrohir snorted and crossed his arms across his chest, looking the other way.

"Elrohir…please?" Elladan felt utterly helpless now, his sister was stood at the foot of his bed now, making a noise like a tiger licking its lips whist cornering its prey. Elrohir was ignoring him now. 

"Elrohir? I'm sorry I beat you up so bad. Same goes to you Elladan but you deserved it! Every…last…bruise." She gestured the three last words by punching her fist into her palm, "Now, if you'll excuse me boys, I have something I must attend to. I might have to go off on 'duty' today as well so…bye for now." And with that, she left, slamming the door behind her. Elladan gave up on trying to get his twin's attention and went to sleep while Elrohir read a book on Dragons.

"…Leggsie?" she called as she quietly snook into her bedroom, finding the elf in question asleep in her bed. She smiled and sat down at the foot of the bed and just watched him sleep peacefully. Oh yes, she would be going to Mirkwood again, this time not to kill spiders or Orcs but to yell at the King. It wasn't in her nature to negotiate much, but when she did, she was amazingly talented. Most of the time she'd yell to get her own way, or fight. 

Gently, she lent over Legolas and whispered in his ear softly, "I'll be outside if you want me," and she slowly got up and left the room, closing the door behind her as she stepped into the corridor. With a smile on her face, she made her way towards to staircase that led into the gardens. As she rounded the corner by her father's study, she ran face first into him. He must have been running because both of them fell backwards.

"Ada?" she asked as she stood up, offering him a hand, which he gladly took and pulled him up.

"I'm so sorry poikaer! I was just coming to find you; there has been a pack of Orcs spotted on their way towards Lothlorién. Fairly large supposedly. Celeborn needs help, Eramellin, please go?" his eyes were huge and full of fear, hope and need. Smiling, she hugged him close.

"Of course Ada!" she said fiercely into his ear and let him go, "I'll go right away. Under no circumstances is anyone, even you, to go in my rooms. They are a mess." She didn't want her father to find Legolas in her bed now did she? Besides she'd only be gone a few hours. 

"Ok. Hurry home." And she was gone, down the stairs and running toward the stables. Already in leggings, tunic and whatnot, she flung on a riding cloak and mounted her bratty horse that had been caught unaware whilst eating some grass.

"Sentry's cabin, 'dale." She said and he snorted so she dug her heels into his flanks, "MOVE IT!" she yelled, he snorted and bolted off out of the gates, over the bridge and through the Bruinen. Avondale thundered up the paths towards the top of the valley where the sentry cabins were situated. Swerving this way and that, both rider and horse tried their hardest not to get in the face by branches that keep jumping out on them. Upon bolting through a familiar part of the trail, Eramellin heard a few shouts in the trees and realised that she had been spotted, hard not be, I mean, that horse was loud. 

"Dinaer!" she heard and it was accompanied by a short cackle of laughter. 'Silent one! Whatever!' she thought as she pulled Avondale to a halt in front of a cabin and dismounted. 

"Silent One?! I think not! Anyway, look after 'dale. I have some business in 'Lorién. I shall be no longer than a few hours, you have my word." She said to Glorfindel's first hand general. He bowed in respect once he had realised who he was looking at.

"Ai, my Lady. Safe flight." He said and took Avondale to a secluded safe past of their small camp. 'Must remember to tell Leggsie about my other half' She thought as she ran off, over towards a very large ledge right on the outer part of the valley. Concentrating as hard as she could, she began to grow until she was about 50 feet tall. She stomped her feet and shook her body, scales appeared and huge claws covered her hands and feet. Staining as hard as she could, a slight 'pop' was heard as a pair of wings appeared and her face transformed. No longer was the Elven child of Elrond, but a huge blood red dragon. Green eyed, 250 feet tall, and wingspan for each wing of 150 feet, 2 horns on its forehead and one very long tail. Letting out a high-pitched screech, she began to beat her wings until she took off in the direction of Lothlorién.  The sentry's on the round near by all held onto the trees for support otherwise the sheer force of wind her wings created would blow them away. Avondale munched more grass and rolled his eyes. Trust his owner to be a metamorphism!

Elrond watched from his balcony, crossing his fingers in hope, as his daughter flew towards the Golden Wood. Her identity was a huge secret; her being a dragon was kind of big to hide, seeing as she could talk in that form as well. The phrase everyone would scream when she landed with a boom in front of them, unless they knew the dragon was her, like everyone in the Golden Wood did, it would be a "DON'T EAT ME!" and she'd just reply, to their utter amazement and confusion, "I don't eat meat, I'm a vegetarian." Quite humorous.

Legolas had woken shortly after hearing horse hooves clattering over the bridge and went out on the balcony to see if he could see who it was, the cloak gave Eramellin away. He sighed and went to clean up, when he came back out onto the balcony, he looked out over the gardens and as he turned to go back inside, a screech made him spin around on his heels and what he saw terrified him. A blood red dragon taking off over the valley. That alone made him hide in Eramellin's room, in her bed. He wasn't going to leave until she got back. He wondered if she was going to slay the dragon? Or if she was called to heal the sentry's? He'd ask when she got back. 

  
  
  
A/N: I know, short-ish? Ah well lol. Did you like it? Took me forever to update coz I'm lazy lmao! ^_


	3. Chapter 3

Ribbon 3.

While Legolas had been hiding under Eramellin's bed covers, he'd somehow fallen asleep again and was having a very weird dream indeed. He was dreaming of that dragon he'd seen and it was talking to him in a familiar voice. It was smiling as well while sitting on a ledge near the top of the Valley. How strange? Legolas smiled in his sleep and drifted off on another weird trip.

"DRAGON!!!! DRAGON!!!!" was all that Haldir could hear being screamed through the Golden Woods as a huge shadow danced back and forth above him, casting them in and out of darkness. He rolled his eyes as a few of his sentry's came running up to him, armed with bows and barbed arrows.

"Shall we shoot it down or wait until it passes?" one of them asked and Haldir shook his head.

"Nay, leave it alone. It will not harm you and besides, it won't leave either and you can't kill it. It's the death penalty if you cause its death. You'll soon see why." He said as his sentry's listened carefully but still confused all the same. They began to walk back to their posts, suddenly it went deathly quiet. Each Elf froze as a loud blood-boiling roar rumbled throughout the whole of Lothlorién, the owner of the noise still floating around above them but now just grazing the trees with it's feet. Haldir and his brothers, who were sat above him on opposite sides of the mallorn tree, all rolled their eyes. She loved scaring the new-on-patrol sentry's, it would make her fall over laughing if she wasn't up there, hovering.

Haldir lent over to one of the shaking Elves and whispered, "Notify Lord Celeborn that she is here." The Elf gave him a very odd look before running as fast as he could go through the Woods, the odd thump was heard from where he'd fallen over a root or something.

"Ai, she knows how to scare them does she not?" Orophin said with a chuckle and Rumil nodded. All the Guards, sentries, Captains and warriors were situated in their stations around the Golden Woods, armed to the teeth and ready for any Orc that dared breathe near the blessed Woods.

"Will she ever land?" Rumil asked with a huff but no sooner had the words left his mouth, the shadow halted and screeched so loud that the brothers fell out of their tree and landed on the floor in a huddle, clutching their ears. Haldir lifted his head up out of the moss; ears still grasped in his hands, just long enough to see the Dragon in a clearing in the trees above him. She was looking directly at him, her eyes glowing in anger. She dropped a few feet and scooped him up in her claw. Flapping madly, the Dragon made a B-line like lightening towards the eastern side of the Woods, where she had spotted Orcs. Haldir relaxed for a few seconds before he saw what she had previously seen. This wasn't a large pack of Orcs, more like a whole race of them.

"Oh Valar!" he gasped and closed his eyes as he felt himself being lifted up high enough for the Dragon to place him in her front claw and then place him on her back in-between her wings. He smiled, "Oh, you have reins now then? Are you trying to be a Nazgul?" he asked with humour strangling his tone.

"No, but I thought you might need these this time. I don't want you with broken legs again now do I? And besides, they're tiny little things, big enough for you to hold on to, small enough for no one below to see. Now, hold on tight because I'm going to make barbequed Orcs out of this lot." She said and Haldir nodded, now only just noticing that he was sat in a saddle as well, slightly larger than a horses saddle.

"Pray tell, a saddle?" he said as she gathered speed.

"Ai! Comfort as well as safety. I also have stirrups if you look," she said and he looked left to right and indeed, his feet were in stirrups, "The saddle is larger so it won't hurt as much. I don't move like a horse, I'm bigger and move faster and plus, if a horse makes you walk funny afterwards…well, bigger saddle, less pain. Hold on now." She said and he did as he was told, smirking as she nose-dived towards the ground, bellowing a deep heart-stopping noise just to let the foul beasts know that she was there.

The Orcs looked up, stopping dead in their tracks as the dragon flew at them like the wind.

"ELF DRAGON!" the leader yelled and each Orcs got ready to fire their bows at her. Haldir braced himself, as he didn't want to be shot off her back. He lay down as flat as he could while on the saddle, praying he lived.

"Don't worry, I won't let you die. I promise." She whispered ands topped flapping 50 feet above the Orcs, dropping like a mountain. Orcs ran out from underneath her but she landed on them anyway, pulverising them under her feet, "Argh! Gross!" she growled as she felt it squish under her toes. Haldir laughed despite being winded from the impact his chest got against her back when she landed. She draw back to straighten up, Haldir holding on for dear life as he thought he'd slide off and down her tail, surprisingly, he stayed here he was, like glue. She took in an almighty breath and held it in for a few seconds before bending forwards and letting it out in a ball of flames, completely engulfing more than half of the disgusting beasts, killing them instantly and singing the rest.

"Hold on Elf!" she roared and he held on so tight that his knuckles went white. She not only swung her claws out, smacking Orcs hundreds of feet into the air but she spun around, her tail whipping most of them in half, the rest retreated as a huge party of Elves came belting out if the Woods, arrows whirring past her ears, striking down ever single Orc that tried to run away. Celeborn trotted up to Eramellin as she plucked Haldir off her back and gently placed him down on the grass.

"My dear child!" He said as he practically fell off his horse, hugging her fingers, as she was way to big to embrace any other way. She smiled and picked him up in her hand, holding him close to her face. Her bright green eyes flashed with love as he hugged one of her horns, "My, you are a big Dragon aren't you?" he said while chuckling.

"Ai, At'ada." She said, purring like a big kitten. It made all of the surrounding party 'Aww', including Haldir who was trying to revive his fingers. She blew smoke at him, making him cough but smile all the same as she set him back down on the ground, "I shall change for a brief second At'ada before I have to change back and go home." She said, slowly decreasing in size and shape until she was Elf again. She smiled and embraced her grandfather in a vice-like grip. Although she was not blood related, Celeborn had grown to love Elrond's daughter over the years and accepted her as one of his grandchildren. She was there if he needed her, there in less than an hour whereas, the others would take days. It wasn't their fault though, she was just very unusual is many ways. He loved her all the same she him.

"I have to go now At'ada." She said with a kiss on the cheek. He reluctantly let her go and smiled brightly. She went and made sure Haldir was ok to ride back on a horse before changing back into a Dragon before their very eyes. Celeborn nor Haldir nor any other Elf present had ever seen something like that before and were awestruck as she walked away, the floor rumbling with each step. She looked back and smiled, her teeth shining brightly in the sun. Slowly, she spread her wings and took off in a flurry of red, rising higher and higher before doing a 360° turn, heading back towards the Elves, gliding over them so fast that they nearly fell over before she was travelling at hundreds of kilometres a minute, back towards her home, The Valley. Celeborn sighed, mounted his horse and Haldir climbed in behind him, ready to be taken back to their home in The Woods.

A/N: god almighty! Doesn't it take me forever to update?! K, don't answer that lol did you like? Nay? Yay? ROAR! Lol did I scare ya? Hmmmm? Bet I did!


	4. Chapter 4

Ribbon 4.

At the top of the Valley, a rather tired Dragon landed with a loud 'thud' on the cliff top and let out a huge sigh. She lay down and let her head rest on her arms, staring out over the valley, smiling at the peacefullness of her home. It was dark now, she hadn't come straight home like she had said to her grandfather, she had taken a slight de-tour of Middle Earth. She had been in a field most of the time just thinking about life and why she was what and who she was. But now, she was just staring at the trees who were taking the piss out of her below the cliff she was on. Carefully, she climbed down the cliff face head first, like she had suckers on her claws, and touched one of the trees.

'Ack! It's touching me! Oh save me from the over-grown snake!' the evergreen chirped sarcastically.

'Hey, there's one thing I will **_not _**hesitate to do to you if you do not shut up and keep your thoughts to yourselves!' she passed back through the connection.

'Oh! I didn't know you could hear us...Sna-Dragons can't hear us!'

'I can you chunk of firewood! I'm the Lord's daughter remember or have you lost your memories from earlier today? Why, I even tansformed in front of you!' she bellowed through her mind.

'Um, oh yes!!! I remember now!' the evergreen thought.

'What is it exactly that you'll not hesitate to do to us if we don't keep our thoughts to ourselves?' piped up a birch.

'You know what Dragons breathe, right?' she whispered, all the trees leaned in. Even the ones who were keeping themselves to themselves and giving the loud, bitching ones dirty looks.

'What?' asked the tall Oak in a huffed voice, seemingly not scared. This tree was the one who started the bitching about her in the first place.

"Fire! And I asure you that I will **_not _**think twice about _making _you firewood, got that?' she shot at them, the other trees all gasped and started telling the other three off, saying things like, 'Stupid childish trees, getting us all threatened like that!' and 'If she burns them, we'll go up! Idiots!' Eramellin smirked and nodded in appreciation at the other trees and thundered away, changing back into her Elf self half way back. She could hear most of the trees snoring or muttering something as they slept and she smiled as she walked over the bridge, looking up at the illuminated windows above. She looked up at her own and saw that the window was cast in darkness.

'Legolas must be sleeping,' she thought as she made her way through the gates and up towards the front doors. Once she had walked through the doors, she sighed and visulalised the stairs she had to walk up in order to get to her bedroom. Shaking her head, she decided to go and find someone. It didn't take too long because she heard Legolas' panicked voice and her Father's voice trying to calm Legolas. She found them in the Hall Of Fire, sitting by one of the many fireplaces, Legolas looked terrified.

"...My Lord I am not lying to you! I swear I saw it! I saw it leave and I saw it a few moments ago, it looked as though it was going to take a nap but then it began to stare at the trees!" his voice had proceeded to get higher in tone until it ended in a squeak.

"Legolas, please calm down! I shall explain to you what you saw and why it was there, if you'll calm down," said Elrond in a calm voice, his hands on his knees, palm up.

"Were you talking about me?" asked Eramellin, walking into the room and towering over her father. He looked up and managed a sheepish smile.

"What do you mean, talking about you?!" asked Legolas in a high pitched voice again, looking utterly confused and slightly annoyed. Elrond satred at his daughter and gave her the 'I-am-sooo-not-telling-him-you-are' look.

"Well all I heard was you squealing in a high pitched voice so I thought you might be talking about me. You know, what with me being out and that dragon being sighted," she said calmly and gave her father a slight wink when she turned her face towards him, making sure the blond did not notice. Legolas sighed as recgonition registered on his face.

"But why was it there in the first place?" he asked, looking between Eramellin and Elrond. The Lord turned back to face Legolas and looked him square in the eye. 'That look. Memories,' thought Legolas and tried his hardest to keep eye contact, hoping Elrond didn't see his emotions.

"Have you ever been told about Rivendell's Guardian, Legolas?" he asked. Legolas shook his head 'no' as Eramellin pulled up another stool and sat on it.

"'Tis a Dragon, Legolas, that is why you saw it and that is why my daughter had to go out. She can talk Dragon-language you see and she is the only one who can find out why it is there, what it wants to do or wants from us, or to simply talk to it and calm it down or tell it of anyone who is need of help from Orcs, like Celeborn was today. And once it has left, Eramellin has to wait for the Dragon to come back to find out what's going on so she can infrom The Council," he said softly, watching the Prince take everything in, "That is why you saw it looking at the trees, Eramellin was probably standing there." he finished slowly. Eramellin carefully watched all the emotions run to and from Legolas and her father as well as listening to their hearts and reading their thoughts. She smiled and pulled her hood down, shaking out her hair. 'Finally!' she thought, 'It's back to it's normal length!'

"Oh, now I see! Sorry for panicking like that, forgive me," Legolas shyly said. Elrond waved it off and looked back to his daughter and smiled when he saw her hair.

"There you are, it's back now. And why didn't you tell me Legolas was here?" she froze. Shit! He wasn't supposed to even know he was here anyway!

"Um, he arrived eariler this morning when I put on patrol. He was tired, I had to go and see the Dragon. I forgot, sorry ada," she said. He gave the best annoyed looking look he could but he couldn't stop smiling. She knew why. He didn't know she knew why though, good job really. She'd have to do something about those two. Blind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ribbon five**

Legolas, Elrond and Eramellin were sitting closer around the main fire now as it was getting a little cooler as night descended over Rivendell. Legolas had long forgot about the previous talk about 'the dragon'. Good in a way, Elrond and his daughter were getting annoyed at how many questions were being asked. 'Brilliant lie though!' thought Elrond, 'Absolutely brilliant. We pulled that off good. Will have to tell him the truth another day,' he turned to face Eramellin when her voice filled his mind, causing him to stop dead and stare at the fur throw he was sat on as she chatted away as if nothing was going on.

'Ai, another day perhaps. He has known me millenia, it might make him go off me and hate me, though i doubt it, he may get a little shock though. But if he does hate me, he won't come here anymore, won't that be a shame ada?'

'Meaning?' he asked, hopeing she hadn't caught on. Legolas giggled at something she had said about the twins and it made his heart flutter. That sound, oh he could listen to it for hours, days, even years on end, it was beautiful.

'You know full well what i mean ada. I know what goes on in there,' he felt a hand touch his chest although she hadn't lifted it or move from where she was, 3 feet away, 'and in his. Something happened sometime ago ada, i know not what it is but i would like to know soon. I have something you need to know, but it is entirely up to the prince here as to whether he wants me to tell you.'

'I shall tell you soon. Do you approve...your ada...well you-'

'Ada, 'tis fine. Ada let you go and so did Celebrian, and so you can love again. If i had to pick for you, Legolas would be frist on the list. He is perfect. He is loyal, sweet, kind, caring, loving and most of all, i know he will never hurt you intentionally and i love him dearly. Should you hurt him ada, i will kick your behind from here to Namo's halls. Now, Erestor's coming...' with that, she focused more on Legolas and broke the connection. The councilor rounded the corner looking tired and weary.

"Ah, My dear councilor, sit, have some mead,' said the Lord and his friend practically fell into the furs and cushions in a warm heap of black cloth and elf.

"Mmmm, soft...i could sleep in here..." he mumbled into the big brown cushion his face was stuffed into. He moaned in sleep inflicted pleasure, rolled over and lifted his head, his hair falling over his face, "I must not. 'Tis unbecoming of a councilor. Muat sit up and be awake!" he pushed himself up and came face to face with Eramellin.

"Go on 'Resty, be a slob for once. Snuggle into the cushions and sleep if you must, ada and myself will get you bed later. You know what i mean?" she said, a glint in her eye. Erestor nodded and lay back down, snuggling up and snoozing. Legolas smiled and sipped his mead as he watched Erestor make a sort of den or cave in the furs and cushions, curled up inside and dozed. All that they could see was a mound of coloured cushions and furs, moving from his bearthing and long black hair sticking out in odd directions.

"There, so sweet. Now then? Anything else we want to talk about or shall we just enjoy the warmth?" Asked Elrond and Legolas suddenly didn't know what to do. Eramellin on the other hand sat behind her ada, warpped her long legs around his waist, undid his braids, removed his circlet ad began to gently comb her fingers through his dark hair. The Lord sighed and relaxed under her ministrations. Her father used to do this when he was tense, so he didn't complain when she bagan to do it. She was a perfect mimic of him in some ways, this was one of them. He smiled in pleasure. Erestor rolled over and burrowed deeper into the furs while Legolas watched Eramellin relax her father.

She massaged his scalp, then his shoulders before starting to braid his hair in a long loose plait. Legolas was watching the Lord, how his facial expressions changed when she moved from one spot to another. Once she had done what she was doing, she hugged her father, kissed his crown before removing herself and sitting infront of him so he could do the same to her. Wrapping his long legs around her hips, he began to run his long slim fingers through her hair before braiding it. She needed nothing massaged but she liked to have someone play with her hair, it calmed her or soothed her and sometimes put her to sleep. Legolas smirked when she mouthed 'You're next!' but did not complain. Elrond finished and removed his legs and she stood and streached out the kinks in her body.

"That was nice ada," she said as she sat behind Legolas, wrapped her legs around him and set to undoing his braids. He moaned softly.

"Ah, don't fall alseep on me Leggsie. Bad elf, stay awake," she said playfully. His hair was his favourite place to have messed with. He loved someone playing with his hair more than anything else. Her fingers deftly undid each braid before running through his long tresses, massaging his temples and shoulders. Elrond smiled and watched quietly. He froze when blue locked onto grey, a lot passing through one look. So much that neither could catch which was which. Eramellin moved to look at her father cheekily, winked and grinned before continuing her ministrations. They all laughed when Erestor shuffled around like a blind ball of fur, making noises before settling and sleeping again.


	6. Chapter 6

Ribbon 6.

Late that night, Elrond and his child had carried Erestor to his bed and settled him in. Legolas bid them farewell before he too left for bed. Elrond smiled when he saw Eramellin look out of a huge window in the corridor, staring out at the moon and stars. The dim light from the moon turned her mahogany hair to a plum purple, and her green eyes had a silver tint. She looked every bit her father in that light and Elrond felt his stomach churn and his heartbeat speed up. It was a sad thing that she was almost a spitting image of her Adar, save for her being female. He was very fair of face and was often mistaken for a female if his hair was loose or if he wore dress tunics. If he caught his daughter in a light like this or a quick glance when she went past in armour on horse back, he would always see him instead for a quick second. It was painful to think of him, because even though he would see his beauty in his daughter, when he thought about him when he was alone or in his dreams, he would see his mangled body or battered face. He would quickly changed his thoughts before the turned to horrific nightmares or before he would pass-out. He quickly re-focused on his daughter who was now sitting on the ledge underneath the window, still staring out into the night.

"How do you fare my daughter?" he asked very softly as not to startle her. She smiled slightly, still looking out of the window, and nodded.

"T'has been a while since you have asked that of me...I am well ada, just thinking about something that will be upon us in a few days. How do you fare ada?" she said simply, not moving or turning away from the window. Elrond smiled again.

"I fare well. Pray tell, what is this 'something'? Tis not what I am thinking it is, is it?" he asked carefully. Either this 'something' was what he was thinking or it was something else. In fact he knew what he was thinking about would be here soon, but was she thinking about it as well? She turned took to look at him, half of her face in shadow.

"The aniversary of Ada's death. Tis what I was thinking about," she said quietly and Elrond could see her eyes shining with unshead tears. He nodded to her, smiling sadly as his eyes welled with tears, opened his arms to her. His sleeves made a hiss as they brushed the floor. Eramellin dropped from her perch and slipped into her fathers arms and cried into the fabric of his dress tunic. He too cried with her as well. In a few days, they would mourn his death together as well as celebrate Eramellin's 2453rd Birthday. He died on her birthday.

Legolas woke early that morning to the sound of singing, very soft yet beautiful singing. He had the left the balcony windows open the night before because his room was very clammy. The singing was coming from outside, and Legolas wondered who it was that was singing such a sweet yet sad song. Climbing out of bed, he pulled on a freash pair of leggings and a loose shirt before walking out on to the balcony. He looked left to right to see if any other balconies were near that might hold the singer, but nay, none were there. He looked out over the gardens, no one, he looked out over towards the main courtyard and no, he couldn't see anyone singing but he could see a few Elves tottering about. He frowned in confusion because although he could not see the one who was singing, he could definately hear them near to him. He sighed and went to walk inside, but threw a quick glance at the balcony floor where some stems covered with apple blossom where lying. He bent to pick one up but found he could not lift it. It took him a few tugs before he realised that they were in fact, the top branches of a tree underneath his balcony. Bending down to look through the railings, he could see the tree, covered in the white sweet smelling blossom and just there, sitting in the fork in the tree trunk, a good 25 feet off the ground were two dark green legging-clad legs and soft brown boots.

"Found you," he whispered to himself and sat cross-legged on his balcony, listening and waiting to see if he could get a glimse of the one sitting in the tree. He listened very carefully to the words and noticed that they were sung in Quenya. 'Who do I know that can speak Quenyan?' he thought, and started to run through a list of names. 'Celeborn - yes, but he is in Lorien, as id Galadriel...Elrond - yes, Eramellin - yes, Erestor - yes, Elladan - not that I know of, same goes for Elrohir, Glorfindel - yes but he's out on patrol this week. Ummm, I can't think of anyone else...one of those three maybe?' he frowned and listened some more. The song was full of pain, sadness and longing but also very sweet and loving. Quietly, the singing slowed and stopped. Whoever it was, as Legolas watched, swung their legs out and drop to the floor without a sound and began to walk in the direction of the main courtyard. Legolas stood quickly to see who's retreating form it was. It shocked him when he saw who it was because he would have never thought that this Elf had ever felt that much pain and could be this sad without showing it. He watched as Eramellin tucked a small note pad and quill into her brown tunic and pulled the tie that had been holding her hair in a pony-tail, out and shake her hair loose as she went towards the stables. Legolas, to say the least, was shocked and upset that he never knew she was that sad inside. He had never really thought that her father's death effected her that badly, but now, he had to talk to her. But first, he would talk to Elrond.

Quickly padding across his bedchamber to the wardrobe, he pulled out his outfit for the day. Black leggings, a light green embroided tunic and green boots. He went into his bathchamber, and began to run a bath. He went back into the bedchamber, tossed off his clothes and brushed his lose hair before padding softly back into the bathchamber and began mixing hot with cold, using his arm to swir lthe two together and adding bubblebath. Once the prince had the right temperature, he stopped the water, walked back to his bedchamber, out into the main chamber, locked the door and went straight for the bath. He smiled as the heat embraced his body and he bagan to relax. His thoughts went to his dear friend.

"Why didn't you say anything elleth? Why?" he thought out loud before he dunked his head under the foam.

Translations:

Elleth - female elf.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Elrond sat at his desk in his study, sifting through reports, letters, trade certificates and such paper work. Erestor sat at his desk to the right of Elrond, writing out reply's to letters from other realms. Melpomaen was currently sorting out the books in the library next door as they had been all over the floor when they got there this morning. Erestor went mad and Melpomaen nearly passed out.

"How does she fare my Lord?" the advisor asked without lifting his head from behind the stack in front of him. Elrond sighed and placed his quill back in it's box before slumping back into his chair. His shook his head.

"I do not know my friend. The last I saw of her was late last night, after we had put you to bed we had an emotional few mintues together. We cried and embraced but then she went to bed without another word. I have not seen her since," he said while pinching the bridge of his nose, "It seems as though, each year the anniversary arrives, it impact of it hits her harder. She doesn't show it but I know it's hurting her. I think I'll go and find her when this is done," he gestured to the pile of paper in front of him.

"Ai, the poor child. I do not know what we can do mellon-nin but be there for her. I cannot imagine what having a birthday and a anniversary of death on the same day is like. My heart bleeds for both of you," he said, this time he was looking at Elrond with soft, sympathetic eyes. Elrond smiled in appreciation before both elves went back to their work.

After what seemed like an hour or so, a soft rapping o nthe door brought Elrond back to reality.

"Enter," he called and the door opened slowly and Legolas walked in. He closed the door carefully and took three steps towards the desk before stopping. Elrond looked up and Legolas inclined his head, as did the Lord whose heart was pounding like Mordor drums at the sight of the soft, lose golden hair, bright blue eyes and those leggings...well!

"My Lord Elrond, I come to ask you about you daughter," he said softly and Elrond nodded slowly, "May I sit?" the prince asked and Elrond smiled softly. Legolas sat down in the chair before him and took a deep breath.

"What is it that you would like to ask Legolas? No, no Erestor you do not have to leave, please, sit back down," he said to the advisor who had been heading for the door. Erestor smiled and went back to his desk to start his work again. Legolas shifted nervously when the grey eyes settled on him.

"I, er, over heard her singing this morn, though I did not know it was her My Lord. The song had woken me and so, I went to see if I could find out where it had come from. I walked onto my balcony and looked about and after a while, I found her sitting in the tree underneath the balcony, then once she had finished, she jumped down and went to the stables. My Lord, I had no idea that she felt so much pain," he said sadly, "So I came to talk to you first, in case I upset her more by asking something too personal." he finished with a sad smile. Elrond sighed and looked out of the window to his right, behind Erestor.

"Legolas, you can only begin to understand how much pain she is going through. You see, tomorrow is her birthday and it is also the anniversary of her Ada's death," he turned back to the prince and saw the shock on his face and the tears in his eyes, "She does not let anyone see her pain, that is why she uses a mask of pranks, fun and laughter around everyone. At night, she hurts, cries and has waking nightmares that I and sometimes, Erestor, have to stop before they get too severe. We have to calm her down and console her until she sleeps once again. Legolas, there is such a depth to her pain that I can honestly say that you will never understand or want to for that matter. I am more surprised than anyone, that she has not faded yet. You see, her and her father's souls are connected so she can feel the pain he is in, in The Halls Of Waiting. She is always re-living the pain he felt when he died, she sees him in her dreams and sometimes, I am not even sure she knows exactly who is and where she is," he explain to the blone Elf before him who was now wide-eyed and silent. Elrond stoody and walked around his desk to kneel before Legolas who watched with curiosity.

"If you wish to help her Legolas, do nothing but pretend you do not know and leave her to be herself. Just be here for her, you can do this, can you not?" he asked softly and Legolas gave a single nod. Elrond smiled sweetly and got up. Legolas blushed, got up and went over to the door. He turned around and smiled before he left. Erestor smiled knowingly, behind his papers of course!

Neither knew what was going on on the other side of the house, in the main hall. Shortly, Erond would have one twin burst through the door. Eramellin was having a waking nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

Elrond's head snapped up when the door burst open and Elrohir fell through it and landed on the floor. He scrambled to his feet, short of breath and leant against his father's desk.

"What is it?" Elrond asked, eyebrow raised and his face showing concern. Elrohir shook his head and tried to steady his breathing.

"Ada...it's Eramellin...having an attack...nightmare...very bad...main hall...!" he said while still trying to breathe. Elrond stood abruptly and headed out of his study while Erestor tended to the exerted Elf. Elrond had never run so fast in his life, holding his robes off the floor, he sprinted towards the Main Hall. When he finally got there, he could see Legolas standing dumbstruck, staring ahead of him with his mouth open and his eyes the size of dinner plates. He could hear Elladan trying to calm her down and the odd yelp of pain, he could also hear Glorfindel, a few healers and some servants also trying to calm her down and his daughter growling and shouting obsceneties right back at them.

"Scum of mordor, kiss my arse! Get the hell away from me or else I'll...you see this knife! I'll getcha nice with it, right through the genitals! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!" Elrond was shocked, but not much, he was waiting for the rest. None came, only Glorfindel and the rest ran out of the hall and plastered themselves against the wall opposite, breathing heavily. They soon moved when vases and plates came flying out of the doorway, shattering up the wall they had been up against. Elrond, like Legolas, had jumped out of the way when they had ran out of the hall, both flattening themselves against the wall, waiting for the right time to move. Soon she began to fight with invisible Orcs that only she could see. Then she began to shout and fall all over the place, crying and calling for her father. She could see him being tortured and beaten, Orcs laughing at her weakness and at his pain. She was wailing now and Elrond began to walk quietly towards her shaking form on the floor, as did Legolas, Elladan and Fin.

She stopped crying and slowly turned her face to see who was creeping up on her. She had the look of pure evil and hatred on her face when she locked eyes with Glorfindel. 'An Uruk-Hai. Kill it!' She growled, let out a loud cry and lunged for him, tackling him to the ground. He screamed when she started to bite him. Elrond froze. She was really going to kill him this time. Elladan and Legolas backed away while Fin tried his hardest to get her to hear his voice.

"Eramellin! Please! It's me, Glorfindel! Uncle Fin! AH! I'm not going to hurt you, I swear to the Valar I'm not!" he whimpered as she mauled his torso. He yelped in agony and gave Elrond a pained look before he screamed out as she clawed his thighs. All she could hear was, 'Your father is pathetic! You'll never save him because you're weak and fragile just like he is, and you know we're going to break you, both of you!' and is was being sneered at her, spat at her and she had the ultimate urge to shred this Uruk-Hai to pieces, whether it like it or not. She could feel her blood boiling, her heart pounding in her chest every time it yelped in pain, every time her father cried out for her to help him. Elrond waited until she went for Glorfindel's throat before he said anything. She lunged.

"Child, do not harm him, N'ndengina ho," he said softly, with all the grace of a father. She froze. Glorfindel chose this moment to skid across the floor away from her. Legolas and the healers were there to help while Elladan calmed Elrohir down. Glorfindel had never felt so much pain in all his life...he had, quite literally been clawed to bits. He couldn't blame her though...it wasn't her fault, she couldn't control what she saw.

"Ada?" she cried. He smiled knowing that she had heard him. She slowly turned around and saw him, standing there, glowing a white light, dressed in white like a Valar. She smiled and stood up. She walked towards him, only to stop and shoot a deadly glare over by the fires. A warg. It snarled at her and lunged for her father, ripping his throat like a hot knife through butter. She collapsed, letting out a heart wrenching wail. It pulled at everyones heart.

"Ada...ada, don't leave me...please don't leave me. I can help you. I will help you...please, don't die...I need you ada, you can't leave, I can't help you if you leave...I can't help you if you leave, I can't love you if you leave! Ada, don't...no, no ada wake up please! Please ada! Oh Valar...don't leave me..." she sobbed as she crawled her way over to her father's dead body, all Orcs gone. She clung to his tunic. She collapsed onto his chest, fists forming in the fabric, and she wailed again. Elrond dropped to his daughters side and gathered into his arms, shushing her and rocking her back and forth. She cried and pulled on her ada's robes, he didn't care though, even if she ripped them.

"Shhh my child, I am here now. You're safe with me. kaima," he cooed, tears rolling down his face as she started to calm down. Legolas stood by the twins and watched with sad eyes while Elrond rock his daughter to sleep. Legolas now understood how deep her pain and sorrow went. From what he had witnessed, he gathered that she was there when her father died. That she couldn't help him and had to watch him die, while he pleaded with her to help him.

"I think we should take Fin to the healing house before she wakes up this time. Come Legolas," Elladan said quietly and all the other Elves left with them, leaving Elrond with his daughter. He had no idea how he would explain what she had done to her wen she woke, for this was by far, the worst one she had ever had and he was worried these nightmares might get even worse. She had mauled Glorfindel quite savagly but he would heal and only have two or three scars to show, as she had to claw through thick clothing before she got his skin. Although, she had biten him so he may have a few more scars. Elrond sighed. He hoped, that if he begged, The Valar might help him rid her of this curse. They were, after all...party to blame for her existence. Poor child. Elrond carefully spread his legs out from their kneeling form and got comfortable, and so, he began to wait out her slumber and sighed heavily. She would be distraught beyond measures when she found out what she had done.

"Oh, my poor child, I do grieve for you. Amin mela lle." he said softly, and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Translations:  
N'ndengina ho - Do not kill him.  
Kaima - Sleep  
Amin mela lle- I love you 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

It was late into the night when Eramellin finally woke in her father's arms. He had dozed off for a while against a chair he'd managed to pull to him. She yawned and sat up, waking Elrond in the progress. He breathed in deeply, blinking away sleep and looked at his child. She looked so fragile, even after her slumber. These nightmares drained her tremendously, leaving her weak and tired for days. In that time, she wouldn't eat either, only drink milk or water. He smiled softly at her, pushing her hair behind her ears and kissed her temple.

"What did I do this time ada?" she asked in a small, quiet voice, looking at her hands. He sighed and held her close, pulling her head to his chest. She closed her eyes, waiting. She had felt herself go into the nightmare, and she knew she had hurt someone but had no idea what she had done. That scared her. Elrond kissed her hair and held her hands in his free one.

"You attacked Glorfindel my dear," he said softly and she began to shake in guilt. He hated this part, because she would feel so bad that it would make her ill which only made her even weaker.

"Did anyone see what happened?" she asked, tears leaving her sorrow filled eyes. Elrond nodded.

"Yes child. Elrohir came and found me whilst Elladan, Glorfindel, some servants and healers tried to calm you. You then threw vases and plates, and attacked Glorfindel. Legolas watched from the doorway. I do think he finally realises what you are going through," he said softly, rocking her gently as she began to cry.

"Oh Valar...why does it have to happen ada? Why can't it go away? Now everyone knows what a monster I am...I am just thankful I didn't change into a Dragon. I am so very sorry ada, I didn't mean to do this...I haven't a clue as to why I had one or what may have brought it on. I am so confused ada," she whispered sadly.

"My daughter, mayhap what brought it on is the Anniversary of your Father's death?" he said carefully as to not bring on another one.

"Mayhap ada. I wish to talk no more of this...I am weak, I feel ill, I am tired and I want my bed ada..." she said softly, kissed him on the cheek and got up unsteadily then made her way towards the doorway before leaning against the frame. Elrond got up and walked over to her.

"I shall walk you to your rooms," he said and wrapped an arm around her shaky form, holding her hand with his other. Slowly he walked her through the many halls to her rooms. He helped her change into her night clothes and get in to her bed. She sighed sleepily when her head touched the many pillows. She could hear her dreamcatcher chimes dinging quietly. She smiled at her father who lay down next to her on top of the bedcovers.

"Do not sleep on top and be cold ada, sleep with me...I need your strength..." she said quietly. He nodded and took off his outer tunics, leaving him in a cotton dress tunic. He climbed in next to his child and she clung to him as though her very life was being sucked from her. He closed his eyes and let her rest her head under his chin, wrapping his arms around her weak form and sang her to sleep. When she was deeply alseep he kissed her forehead and drifted off himself.

* * *

When morning came, Legolas went to his friend's rooms to check on her. He had slept in his usual rooms last night, not wanting to disturb Eramellin. He knocked twice and waited patiently. No answer. He knocked again. There wasn't an answer this time either, so he opened the door carefully and peeked around it...she wasn't in the main chamber. The bedroom door was ajar though. Slowly he made his way over to the door and pushed it open gently. He gasped at what he saw. Elrond was sleeping soundly, arms tight around his daughter who was deathly pale. They looked so peaceful there, sleeping. He smiled softly and went to leave.

"Legolas," came the Lord's voice. So, he wasn't alseep. Legolas turned around to see him watching him with a smile.

"Aye?" he said quietly. The Lord's smile disappeared when Legolas came closer, worry now clutching his heart as he felt how cold his daughter was.

"Legolas...thank you for checking in on my daughter but could you please hurry to the healing wing and get as many healers as possible? She is ice cold and not moving. Fetch the twins too. Hurry!" said Elrond, his voice panic stricken. Legolas' eyes widened and he stared at his best friends face in shock. She was white. He ran out of the room as fast as he could, obeying Elrond's words.

"Eramellin? 'Mellin!" he called as he sat up, laying her down on her back and checked for a pulse. It was extremely weak. He started to panic even more. He opened her eyes and saw that her pupils were so large that the iris was not visible. He shook her shoulders. He got nothing. He felt her cheeks and they were icey to touch. He began to cry as he undid her night clothes and felt the rest of her body. She was cold all over and parts of her were going blue. How did he not notice the body heat leave while holding her?

"Child! My child please open your eyes, look at your ada!" he pleaded with her. He was vaguely aware of healers rushing in pulling him away from her, sitting him down in a near by chair. Glorfindel hobbled in and gasped at her body. He quickly embrace Elrond and lead him from the room to sit in her main chamber. The twins came running in with Legolas who closed the bedroom door. Elladan held his brother and Legolas sat next to Elrond who hugged him tightly.

"My Lord, do not worry. They will help her," said Glorfindel in a supportive tone.

"I pray to the Valar that she comes out of this, for it is they who caused her to be like this," said Elladan.

"Aye, I pray that they help her!" shouted Elrohir. Elrond sobbed harder into the Prince's shoulder, and Legolas held him. Glorfindel lit the fire as Erestor came in and gave a sad look towards the door. He started to pray quietly to the Valar, that she would come out of this for she did not deserve to die after all she had done for this Earth. And that she was in this state because of them. He sighed and hugged the twins close while Glorfindel kept them warm.

* * *

Manwe heard these words and contemplated them. Namo sat near by in his black throne, Lorien sat on the floor cross-legged and Varie shook her head as they watched the healers try to heat her up, trying to keep her alive. The Elven sickness had sturck her hard this time and if they did not intervene, she would die. They were at fault, they had created her. Her nightmares and strength came from Namo's involvement, her dreams from Lorien, her power from Manwe and her love and hope from Varie...all else came from the other Valar. They hadn't predicted that she would have waking nightmares nor would she be this sick. Namo stood abruptly.

"Tis my fault that this has happened, I am to blame for her nightamres though I did not expect them to leave her mind. Had I known this, I would never had agreed to give her any at all. I am only supposed to show her evil in these so she can help others, not create it. I will care for her and keep her alive," he said, straightening out his black robes. Varie looked at him with pride in her eyes as did Lorien. Manwe shook his head.

"Nay Namo, you cannot do this...she is too far gone to survive. Let her go," he said. The Lord of The House of The Dead disagreed.

"Nay! I will keep her alive...she is not only Elrond's born child, she is ours too. If she dies, who will help rid the Earth of Evil? Who will keep the Ring of Air safely on her father's finger? Who will keep the most valuable Lord alive? Sauron already hates her and will be defeated soon as you know, I for one love this Elleth like my own, I do not wish to lose her," he shouted. He wasn't going to let this lie, he would keep her alive even if Manwe did not wish it. Manwe sighed and did not push it any further, if Namo would keep her alive, he would let him. If he could take souls and keep them safe he would be able to keep one within it's body. He nodded to Lord of The Dead.

"So be it my Friend, but do not fail me with this...I too, do not wish to lose our child," he said softly, and Namo left to do his bidding. Varie and Lorien agreed that they would aid their friend if he needed to be aided at any time and they too did not wish to lose her either. They hoped Namo could do this for she was dieing quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Lord Elrond had now fallen alseep after an hour of continuous crying, Legolas holding him in his arms while gently stroking his hair. Erestor had seated himself on the window sill, staring out at the black skies. Glorfindel had occasionally popped his head into the other room, only seeing her feet and the backs of the healers. The twins kept quiet, sitting cross legged on some cushions by the fire. Apart form the odd crack from the fire place, the room was silent.

No matter how hard they tried, the healers could not wake Eramellin and her skin colour was a pale grey now. None of them were prepared to give up yet. They wrapped her in four layers of blankets, lay her on top of hot, wrapped coals and forced herbs down her throat.

"More coals please," said Airdan, the most experienced healer in the room. Another left the room with a thick bag while he checked her temperature again. It was like before, ice cold. He sighed, they were running out of ideas now and nothing they seemed to be doing was helping. He sat down on the bed and held her hand tightly, waiting for the coals. He watched her face carefully, the closed eyes were unnerving, the grey skin and blue lips were sickening to see. This wasn't anything he would have ever thought he'd see in his life and having known Eramellin since birth, it almost broke his heart to see her 'dead'.

The healer came back in with a bag of hot coals and the others began to roll her on her side to retrieve the bags and refill them. Meanwhile, in the other room, Erestor had slid off his perch to answer the door. When he opened it, he screamed and began to wail as he slid to the floor, hand over his mouth. Glorfindel turned round sharply, and also covered his mouth at who was stood there. The twins began to cry slient tears, staring openly at their visitor. Legolas had to use the strongest hold he had on the now, wide awake Lord who was convulsing from his new crying fit and thrashing about in fear.

"P-please! Don't take her from me!" was all Elrond could wail, Legolas was crying also but trying his best to keep calm for Elrond's sake.

"Be calm child of our earth, I have not come to take her from any of you. We created her, she is our child as well as yours and we wish for her to live more than you'll know. Calm, be at peace...I am here to help her," came the calm voice of Namo. He slowly walked into the now quiet room and passed all present to open the next door and shoo all of the healers out. A few of them came out rigid, Airdan came out white and almost passed out from the shock. The door closed with a slight click and everything went silent once again. Elrond stared at the door, and refused to be moved from where he was on the floor.

"...Namo..." was all he whispered to himself for the next five hours, watching the door for the whole duration in which Namo was in there.

The Lord of the Dead sat on his childs bed, holding her hand gently. The other hand placed on her forehead as he whispered to her, moving it then to her heart to say something more. He stayed like that for hours, eyes closed in severe concentration. After four and a half hours, her heart started to beat steadily under his plam and he let out a long sigh of relief and lay across her legs in exhustion. It was another twenty mintues before she moved and began to breathe properly. Namo was sat in the chair next to her by this time.

"Child, open your eyes," he said quietly and she did open them, slowly. She took in her surroundings, seeing the dream-catchers and the wind-chimes hanging from the ceiling and other places, she carefully sat up in her cocoon of blankets and stared at the Lord next to her in astonishment.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, still staring at him. He smiled as nicely as he could.

"You died child, and I could not bare to watch your life being taken away and so, I came to give it back to you. I am going to make sure you never have to go through those ordeals again child, your nightmares will stay within your head and never stray outside. You will only have one or two every six or seven moons and those will show you what evil needs to be destroyed. Fear no more, these will not harm you anymore...I apologise deeply for the horror they have put you through," he finished softly, watching her closely. For the first time in two days, she smiled brightly though her eyes were still empty. The colour to her skin was still blue, but disappearing somewhat.

"Thank you..." she said quietly and he smiled back and stood to let the others in to see her. He opened the door and motioned for them to enter. Soon enough, they surrounded her bed, Elrond didn't let her out of his embrace for over ten minutes. Legolas kissed her cheek repeatedly, Erestor smiled more than ever and the other three kept crying in joy. Namo, on the other hand, kissed her softly and vanished. She smiled and carried on with confirming she was heathly once again.

* * *

**A/N: yes it is a little short but here it is :D I hope you liked it, the next chapter won't take as long to upload but I have college and a Job to keep up so, don't think, if I don't update, that I've forgotten:D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Four days had passed since Eramellin's ordeal and not once had the Lord left her alone. She would always have a shadow, whether it be her father, brothers, Legolas or anyone else who did not mind following her around. Glorfindel's wounds had almost completely healed save for the deeper of the wounds, which Eramellin still felt awful over at having done that to him. At present, she was sitting in the main family garden by her father's statue, whispering to the large figure. Legolas was sat behind her somewhere, watching but nothing else. After having a small gathering earlier that day to celebrate her 2453rd birthday, she had asked if she may be allowed outside to see her adar. She had not left the house due to her being too weak, but Elrond had relented and let her go as long as she had someone with her. So, there she sat under the large Willow, talking to her father.

"... tis not right adar... I should not be here talking to a statue... you should be here celebrating with us all. I hate this... not being able to see you for the first time... talk to **_you_**... I hate being weak also, I shall be like this for some time I expect though I do not like it. Here, I have brought you some wine and a piece of cake... " she said softly, placing the items within the mass of flowers around the statue's feet. Legolas frowned and titled his head to the side to see what his friend was doing. He smiled sadly and touched his abdomen, rubbing small circles.

"I do not want this adar but I am feeling very lightheaded now... thus I shall leave you be with Namo and come back a little later on I hope, we may talk more then. I love you adar... " she stood very slowly, holding the statue's open hands to balance herself, before she kissed it's stone cheek and turned away. She made her way back to the Prince very carefully and slowly, her loose gown dragging over the leaves on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked, standing to grab the hand she had extened to him to steady herself. She was breathing in short, ragged gasps and trembling slightly... she shook her head as she closed her eyes, clutching Legolas' hand tightly.

"Nay... nay I am not... nay... " she whispered, slumping down on the bench. Legolas could see the colour drain from her features very quickly. Eramellin started to feel tired, a cold sweat breaking out all over her body. The loose night gown hung around her shoulders, the breeze chilling the sweat further.

"Stay awake mellon... stay awake... " the Prince said softly, stroking the dampening hair from her face. She looked so fragile, so alone, so weak and helpless. Legolas shook his head, not liking the fact that he could see all of this just by looking at her face. Her eyes had been looking so empty and haunted since her ordeal, her skin so pale and her long, beautiful hair was stringy and lifeless... not a sight an Elf should be. She had grown thin also, her night gowns hung off her. Elrond would not let her wear anything else as it constricted her movements, she did not argue either.

"Legolas... I'm cold again... " she gasped out. The blond stared at her before removing his over tunic and placing it over his friend. He had to get her inside and they weren't too far from a door either. But she was ill...

"ELROND!" he practically screamed, making her jump in fright. He continued to stroke her face as he called again, this time someone came but it was not Elrond. It was Glorfindel instead.

"Why shout Prince? Oh my! What's wrong with her?" he said in panic as he knelt next to the elleth, feeling her forehead and neck. She was boiling hot. He frowned slightly, soothing her also by holding her hand.

"I do not know... one moment she was over there talking with her adar and then she came over here not looking to well. She was trembling and looked pale so she sat down. I did not know she would worsen! I thought this was one of her dizzy spells again... " Legolas explained, looking scared for a second. Glorfindel nodded and moved to pick her up in his arms.

"Legolas, go inside and find Lord Elrond. I am taking her to her rooms... hurry now," the warrior said, scooping Eramellin in his arms and cradling her to his chest like a frightened child as Legolas ran off in another direction. He moved quickly but carefully to her rooms, whispering words to her while keeping his lips on her forehead to let her know he was really there. She had also become severely delerious whenever she took a turn for the worse, seeing strange things that would confuse her to no end. As Glorfindel opened the doors to her rooms, she mumbled something against his chest... something she had not said since she was but a mere babe.

"... finny ride his snowy horsey... save me from the nasties!" he smiled, she knew who was holding her then. Slowly, he lowered himself onto her bed and continued to hold her close, rocking her slightly. She was so ill... so frighteningly fragile it put ear into Glorfindel's heart to see her looking like this. Her eyes were the worse... empty. They were closed which made Glorfindel feel sick to his stomach, they were not supposed to be closed.

"Don't you leave us Eramellin... this scares me... scares me to no end. Wake up 'Mellin?" he spoke to her, stroking her hair slowly as Elrond burst through the door, fear plastered across his features like the light of day.

"My dear child... lay her down Fin," he said in sorrow, moving to the other side of her bed to set out his herbs and pots. Elladan came in with Legolas a moment later, carrying water, towels and cloth. Elrohir followed with more herbs and berries for his father, setting them down where the other herbs were. Glorfindel left the room once he had settled Eramellin on her bed, he was going to find Erestor and let him know.

"Ada?" Elladan asked his father as he set down the bowl of warm water. Elrond snapped out of his reviere and nodded towards the hearth, handing his son two different bunches of berries and four different types of herb. Elladan nodded and began to crush them in a pot, adding water while he did so. He then handed it to Legolas.

"Here, light the fire and hang this over it until it boils. When it does, take it off straight away, ok?" he said softly, smiling at his worried face. Legolas nodded and set to his task while Elrohir stripped his sister of her clothing, placing towels over her most private parts as he went. Elrond mixed herbs while Elladan placed cold cloth on her forehead, neck and chest area. The Lord mixed a little water with his herbs, lifted his daughter's head until he could pour enough into her mouth before stroking her throat to make her swallow.

"Tis boiling now," Legolas said as he pulled the pot from the bearth, handing it to Elladan. The twin then proceeded to scoop ladles of it onto squares of cloth. He did this 5 times before he began to wrap them into small parcels and placing them on Eramellin's body. One on her forehead, her chest area, her stomach and one on each thigh. Elrohir continued to rub a blue salve along her throat and shoulders. Elrond smiled at Legolas over his pot, letting him know they knew what they were doing and not to fear. The Prince moved to his friends side, opposite Elrond.

"Legolas? Lift her with me please," the eldar stated as Elladan came towards them with a large, steaming towel packed with what he had filled the parcels with. Legolas and Elrond lifted her body from the bed as Elladan slipped the towel underneath her back.

"There, finished ada," the twin said. Elrohir began to pack away things while Elrond kissed his daugther's cheek, covering her with a blanket. The twins left the room, leaving Elrond alone with Legolas.

"She will be fine Legolas, do not worry," he said softly to him, smiling. Legolas nodded numbly, staring at the closed eyes.

* * *

A/N: sorry about the wait, problems and things came flying at me from all directions but here is the chapter, safe and sound :) I hope you liked it! More to come... I will update quicker now as I haven't got so many fics to update coz I've finished one, 58 chapters! OO took up all my time, s'why this one got left out :( ANYWAY, hope you liked :) thanks for sticking with it. 

Ada/adar - father or dad or daddy  
Elleth - female elf


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve.

Eramellin woke with a start, her night dress slipping off her right shoulder. What a peculiar dream she had had... she had collapsed again. But, it seemed so real.

"That's because I did! Valar forbid this, I cannot take anymore of this torment that has lingered over me for too long," she cursed into the emptiness of her bed chamber, pushing unruly hair away from her face. She needed a bath or a body wash of a sort, her hair was matted and her skin was sweaty. Smirking, she rummaged around in her bedside table but did not find what she was searching for. She flipped the blanket over and swung her legs out of the bed before padding over to her chest. She looked inside for her bath-balls and found her selection. She picked the pink and purple one with little dried violets encased inside the ball. She would make a load of these bath-balls on a day when she had nothing much else to do and give them out as presents or just to cheer a friend up. They were either made out of a power which fizzed and dissolved into the water or were made out of dried soapy flakes which would melt into the water if it was hot enough. She would add mixed things into her concoctions, like petals of a flower, the essence of something and herbs as well as many other things she could use. Each one did a different thing to the water, like soften it and help the occupant of the water relax or simply smell really, really nice. The one she had now would make her smell of violets, honey and vanilla and soften her skin.

Grabbing a brush and a bathing robe, she stripped herself of her night dress and wrapped herself in the bathing robe before exiting her rooms in search of the family bathing rooms. Her feet took her to the rooms located right next to the waterfalls where, thanks to the dwarves Elrond was very friendly with, underneath the house where the water came in, in pipes, there was a thick, stone crevace that held the furnace to heat the water up. It burned continuously due to many different mixtures Elrond would put in it which the dwarves had instructed him to do. Arriving in the bathing house, Eramellin located a large pool near the back of the house, steaming away. She smiled and walked over to it, threw the ball into the water and watched it fizzle away, turning the water a pinky colour while the violets floated around on the surface. She took of her bathing robe, layng it on the stone floor carefully before she slowly slid into the deep water and located a stone seat in the side.

"Sooo much better than a bed-bath I believe!" she said to herself, smiling in comfort.

"Would you mind if I joined you dear child?" came the drawl of her father and she jumped quite visibly. She hadn't heard him following her or even seen him sitting on the bench by the entrance either. She looked up through the swirling steam and smiled before closing her eyes so he could get into the water. Not that he didn't have a well built body or anything, it just didn't seem right to see ones father naked. He found the seat opposite his daughter and relaxed, smiling in amusement at the colour of the water and the smells eminating from it. Very sweet. He looked over to see his child smiling in a way that suggested she was content where she was. Having undone his mastered braids and had left all the ties and clips with his robes in his rooms, Elrond slipped under the water to soak his hair in the soft, sweet smelling waters. When he slipped under, he blew out through is nose which caused his daughter to start laughing at the noise. She was thankful it was steamy within the bathing house and that the water was now, finally, cloudy as many other Homely House residents were having their early morning bathing sessions. Glorfindel padded into the house and practically lit the room with the beam that graced his features when he saw Eramellin looking heathly and not at all weak, her eyes bright and full of life once more.

"Ah lovely child! Good morrow, how are you this fine day?" he asked, kneeling down next to her head so he could kiss it. She smiled at him as her father popped back out of the water, wiping the pinky water from his eyes, "Ah Elrond, good day mellon!"

"I am feeling much more like myself today Fin, would you like to join us?" she asked with a smile, watching her father with bright green eyes as he picked violets off his face.

"Good... day Glorfindel..." Elrond said, picking the tiny violets out of his hair and giving up after finding even more after a second or two. Glorfindel smiled and de-robed himself much to the shock of Eramellin and amusement of Elrond at his daughters expression as she snapped her eyes shut. The tall blond waded through the water to seat himself on Elrond's side of the pool, a few feet away from the Lord.

"Mmmm this water smells very nice. Another ball 'Mellin?" he asked and she smilpy smirked at him before dunking herself under the water, surfacing again a moment later. She reached for the soap and noticed a familiar pair of boots sitting at the bench. Legolas.

"Legolas? Are you alright over there? Come and say hello, we shan't bite you!" she called to him, the boots imediately came over and Legolas sat crossed legged at the side of his female friend. He smiled to her and stroked her cheek affectionately, not believeing the change in her from yesterday. He had been watching over he all night and had gone to the kitchens for a snack when she had woken, he had returned to see the bed messed up, night dress on the floor and the bathing robe missing as well as the occupant of the rooms. He had simply freaked out before calming himself down and searching her out.

"You look like you are faring much better today 'Mellin, I am so very pleased!" he said, smiling softly before he picked some violets out of her hair. Elrond started to laugh at something and they turned to see that Glorfindel had gotten the bad end of the violets as they were plastered all over his face, in his hair on all over his shoulders and chest. He looked more amused than annoyed.

"Ai, these flowers are bombarding me!" he laughed out, picking them off himself and flicking them at Elrond and the water. Elrond sat up, his chest out of the water, ready to lather up his long hair with the soap next to him. Legolas caught sight of the toned chest and flushed deep crimson, hiding his face behind Eramellin's head as if he were plucking out more violets.

"Aye Legolas, come in the water with us then you can use the steam and heat as an excuse for your blushing. Come on, I'll tell them not to look," Eramellin whispered to him softly, making sure her father could not hear a thing. Legolas looked unsure for a few moments before nodding slowly. He had a bump now which would be kind of hard to explain if it was spotted. He started to undress and Eramellin started to move in the water as if she was about to get out.

"Look away now if you do not wish to witness a devastating vision! I mean it... shut your eyes now!" she said sternly to her father and mentor who obeyed while chuckling, turning around to face the other pools. Legolas quickly took of his leggings and slid down into the warm water next to his friend, smiling softly when she winked at his abdomen, "You may turn around now."

"Oh t'was only Legolas!" Glorfindel said dramatically, swimming over to the end of the pool to retrieve his own hair soap, lathering up rather quickly which made Elrond shake his head.

"Nice scent. Funny colour though, I have a rather large dislike for pink," Legolas said, swirling his fingers in the water. Eramellin smiled and lathered up her own hair, the bubbles dribbling down her face. Elrond smiled at the prince as he took the soap from his daughter and began lathering his hair.

"I do not..." Eramellin began as she went under the water to rinse out the soap, "Like pink ether but it was pink and purple or sickly green and black. I prefer to have light baths, not disgusting coloured ones. Folk would think I was so dirty that my water was black, I think not!" she said, smiling fondly at Legolas who dunked his head.

"I agree there," came Glorfindels voice from one of the many benches as he dried off and changed into his attire for the day.

"Not staying mellon?" Elrond asked, turning his head just in time to catch Glorfindel stuggle to get his tunic on.

"Nay... training the new recruits today mellon. I have no doubt they will shoot strange looks at me for the smell I am now emitting. Today will be eventful I believe. Good day!" he said with smile before departing the houses like many others. After a few moments it's was silent save for the soft breathing of the three in the pool. Legolas kept shooting Elrond nervous glances and Eramellin unsure ones.

"My Lord? There is something I need to tell you," he started softly, gaining both of the dark haired elves attention. Eramellin simply held his hand under the pink water and Elrond gave him nod to continue,"I am here because my father has disowned me as he believes I have brought shame to our family. But I do not think I have. You may know that many of my male kin have the ability to produce offspring. I have this ability my Lord and I wish it that you know and would help me?" he said quietly, never breaking eye contact between himself and Lord of Rivendell. Elrond smiled at him.

"You are with child then," he stated softly, moving across to the other side of the pool. He slid up to Legolas and held out his hands, "May I... I feel?" he asked the blond who nodded slowly. Elrond lowered his hands under the water, keeping the eye contact with Legolas throughout and laid a large, gentle hand on his slightly swollen stomach. Elrond's features lit up at this contact and Eramellin smiled sweetly.

"What do you feel my Lord?" Legolas asked almost in a whisper, the Lord's face seeming an awful lot closer than it should be to his. The deep eyes softened radiply and Eramellin slowly pulled herself out of the water and into her bathing robe, leaving without a sound to her rooms.

"I feel a tiny presence under my palm..." he said quietly, "... my presence... this is my child isn't it?" he asked slowly and after receiving a shaky nod, he smiled softly and leant forward so he could feel the others breath on his lips. Legolas smiled nervously as Elrond nudged his lips with his, initating a kiss. Legolas smiled more broadly and wound his arms around the Lord's neck as he was kissed tenderly, a kiss full to the brim with the promise that he would be looked after now. He needn't worry.

In her rooms, Eramellin felt an extreme jolt of proudness, joy and happiness surge through her body and soul. She smiled knowingly and shook her head.

"Adar, you're not supposed to spy!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen.

Legolas was humming to himself as he made his way down to the healing houses to see Elladan. Eramellin had instructed Elladan to give Legolas specific herbs to help him sleep a little better and to help with the morning sickness he was getting. Elrond had explained everything to his sons and to his utter surprise; they had accepted it and were extremely happy for him. They figured that if Eramellin could be then why should they be any different?

"Good morrow young Legolas!" came a very cheerful voice from near the stables. Legolas turned to greet the voice and froze when he saw the person. Glorfindel was smiling at him and waving slightly but he was covered in dirty hay and still had loads of tiny violets in his hair. Legolas tried not to laugh.

"Good morrow Glorfindel, how do you fare?" he asked politely as he walked by with a soft smile playing on his face. Glorfindel smirked and flicked his hair over his shoulders, his tall frame making it look so strange.

"I fare well my young friend, yourself?" he asked with a scowl at Asfaloth when he snorted and kicked more hay at him.

"I also fare well. Pray tell, what on Arda are you doing?" Legolas asked, sitting on the wall. The golden elf huffed and leant the hay rake against the wall and came out of the stable but not so close that the smell made Legolas heave again.

"Cleaning the stables. Asfaloth is in a bad mood today and keeps trying to kick any stable hand that goes near him. Eramellin refused to help when the horse nearly kicked her in the mouth. I seem to be in a bad state…I need another bath I believe," he stated and sniffed himself, pulling a disgusted face and nodding. Legolas laughed and stood up.

"I must leave you then, to complete your cleaning. I do not want to make myself any queasier than I already am mellon-nin. Good day to you!" he said cheerily and headed off down to the healing houses. Glorfindel gave him a small wave and grunted as he picked up the rake again, setting to the task at hand.

Legolas walked along one of the gravel paths that led into the healing houses where Elladan was. He smiled softly to himself and placed his hand on his swollen abdomen absentmindedly, feeling the tiny presence under his palm. He reached one the doors and pushed it open, greeted immediately by the smells of berries and spices.

"Ah Legolas! I was wondering when you would grace me with your presence today. Come, I have the herbs for you," came Elladan's bright voice from one of the rooms he had just walked into. Legolas followed and stood in the doorway while the dark haired elf sifted through jars and boxes. When he had found whatever he was looking for, he smiled at Legolas and nodded at a chair.

"Hannon le," Legolas said softly as he sat down, Elladan sitting opposite him as he placed all the jaws and boxes he had picked on the table. He opened each one and took out certain amounts of the herb or berry and wrapped it in linen, tying it so it wouldn't come loose if it were dropped.

"Now then…All of these are to help with your morning sickness so when you wake in the morning, you have about an hour before it hits, I suggest that you have boiling water brought to you because these need to have their essence extracted out of them and into the water. The essence will not work unless it is hot. Do not eat or chew them because it will be over bearing and will make you even sicker. Drink it slowly and drink up to a pint if you feel you need to, no more than that," Elladan instructed and even wrote it down on a piece of parchment. He placed those in a small basket and pushed another set of small packages towards Legolas.

"These ones are to help you sleep. You simply do the same as the sickness ones though you aren't to drink it. Leave them in a small pot beside the bed and the vapour will help you sleep better, claming your nerves and mind. If you do not know which to use, ask Eramellin or ada, they will help you. Or come and find me again!" he said with a smile and placed those things into the basket. He picked up two large bundles and placed them on the table.

"What are those?" Legolas enquired, he had only come for the sickness and sleep help.

"Ah, these are from Eramellin. I have no idea what they are and have been told not to look either. She simply said that when you have a bath, use some of the power from this package or a ball from the other to help relax your mind, back and muscles or your entire body. They even help you sleep better if you use a ball and some of the sleeping vapour she said. They have tags on them so you will know which is which," Elladan placed the two packages into the basket and smiled again, "There you go. Now, is there anything else you need or want to know?" he asked on a more serious note. Legolas smiled and nodded.

"Aye…give me your hand," he asked, holding his own out for Elladan to grasp. When he did so, after giving Legolas a strange look, Legolas brought his hand down to his groin area. Elladan froze as he lifted his tunic up slightly and pulled Elladan's hand under, placing his palm on his abdomen, "Do you feel that?" Legolas asked softly.

"Oh…Legolas!" he breathed out; the fascination written on his face caused Legolas to smile brightly. Elladan laughed and pulled his hand away slowly, "Amazing."

"I shall leave you with that thought for the day now Elladan. Thank you again," Legolas said sweetly, stood and kissed Elladan's cheek before leaving the healing houses. He made his way back up the path and out onto the courtyard where Glorfindel could still be seen scowling at the horse. Erestor came out of the main doors and gave Legolas rare smile as he made his way down a path and disappeared. The prince made his way back inside and back up to his rooms where he began to set out the different packages. Once he had them in different groups, he sat down on his bed and heard a crinkle of parchment beneath his bottom. He lifted himself up slightly and pulled it out to read it.

_Legolas,_

_Eramellin will be out of the house for the best part of the day today. She has told me that you were to meet and has asked me to give you her apologies. She will arrange another meeting for tomorrow with you later on when she arrives home. She has also told me to tell you that if you see anything out the ordinary, such as, let's say…a dragon flying around the valley, do not be alarmed. It will not hurt anyone._

_On a better note, would you like to have lunch with me today my sweet Prince? Do let me know. _

_All my care and love,_

_Elrond_

Legolas smiled as he read the note and placed it on the nightstand. A dragon? Legolas sighed deeply, he would stay calm if he saw it, stress would do him no good. He smiled again though and got up to brush his hair. He did not want to change his attire as he was very comfortable in the ones he was wearing. Grinning, he exited his rooms and headed for the Library in search of his Lord. When he arrived the doors were shut so, he gave a few loud knocks.

"Enter!" came a loud but familiar voice from behind the doors. Legolas smiled and pushed them open, letting them close behind him as he walked forward a few steps.

"My Lord?" he called, putting his hands on his belly. A scuffled noise sounded and a dark head popped out from behind one of the enormous bookcases. A bright smile split the Lord's face and he disappeared again, putting books back in their places. After a while, he appeared again. Legolas' heart caught at the sight of him without his over robes on. He instead had on his leggings and tunic and wasn't wearing any shoes and had untied the many braids and knots, leaving his hair the fall loose down his back. He was to be left alone for a while then, otherwise he would not be dressed like that. His formal over robes were neatly folded on the large window ledge.

"Ah, my sweet," Elrond said as he padded up to his lover, "How do you fare?" he asked softly, lifting stray hair over Legolas' shoulder with two fingers, examining his facial expression with a soft one of his own.

"I fare well My Lord," he said softly, "Yourself?"

"I am also well. Do not call me your Lord when there is no need…no-one is here except you and I," he chided softly with a small smile. Legolas blushed a little, his nose and cheeks tinted pink. Elrond smiled softly and kissed his cheek, letting his lips linger longer than necessary. Legolas needed more though. Sliding his hand into Elrond's hair, Legolas pulled him forward until their lips met. Elrond gave a small moan and placed his hands on Legolas' ass cheeks making the blonde groan and open his mouth for Elrond to slip his tongue in. They kissed for some long moments like that, slowly and full of love and passion. Legolas pulled away slightly to breathe properly, Elrond still trying to kiss him. Legolas laughed a little as Elrond grinned slyly, going down to his neck and kissing there with an amount of pressure. He began to lick his way up Legolas' neck to his ears, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking harshly. Legolas moaned louder and pushed his hips forward into the Lord's. Elrond hissed and placed his hands, one above the other, between Legolas' shoulders. Legolas slid his own down to Elrond's ass cheeks and used that advantage to pull his hips forward and against his own. The Lord moaned and rested his forehead against the Prince's, locking his gaze with the sapphire orbs.

"The things you do to me my sweet," he breathed before taking Legolas' mouth again, feeling the swell against his own abdomen every time Legolas gently thrust his groin against his own.

* * *

_A/N: I know lol don't hurt me! I will update more often I swear! I have college now though but every time I update my other fic, I will do this one :) hope you liked it._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Elrond smiled sweetly in the direction of his golden beauty who was sitting on the window ledge, swinging his leg back and forth as he gazed out of the high window. The sun was beaming down on Legolas, casting his already glowing figure in an angelic hue, causing his admirer to shudder and feel like his stomach has just filled with ecstatic butterflies. Legolas smiled as he watched the gardens, butterflies dancing around the yellow and red flowers before looping around the fountain and settling down for a drink. He closed his eyes for a moment and relaxed against the wall he was leaning against.

"It's so peaceful here..." Legolas said with a lazy smile on his relaxed face. Elrond smiled as a stray breeze gently lapped at Legolas' silky hair, flicking a few strands over his mellow features.

"My children have always said that to me...each time they would go away to another place and come back so tense..." Elrond said gently with a distant look in his eye as he remembered past years, "they would not be home for a more than a few hours at the most before they would come to me and tell me how calm it was here...how the atmosphere had taken their troubles away and replaced the empty void with the warmth of a loving home..." he smiled softly as he looked down at a small pile of papers he was working on. Legolas sighed and shifted a little, opening his eyes to gaze out of the window again.

"Your children speak the truth Elrond..." he said softly, absentmindedly stroking his abdomen. He could see Elladan walking towards the stables, carrying two buckets of apples, his long dark hair tied back loosely. He watched him until he was out of his sight, focusing then on the butterflies drifting past the window on the light breeze. A light knock on the doors drew his attention away from the tiny creatures. Elrond lifted his head and looked at Legolas who was watching him with childlike curiosity.

"Yes?" Elrond called out and watched the doors as they were pushed open. He smiled when a familiar face appeared around the oak door, "Ah Eramellin! How was your business?" he asked as she entered the study. She grinned and opened her arms as Elrond stepped around the desk to embrace his child.

"It went well. There were a few fatalities as to be expected but aside from that, it went smoothly," she said with a smile as she let go of her father, "And how are you today ada? Legolas?" she asked, looking between their beaming faces. Legolas moved from his perch on the window ledge to embrace his friend tightly. She smiled at the small swelling pressing against her stomach.

"I am well Mellon Nin. I am happy to see you are looking more like yourself now...your sickness is going from you, I can see it in your beautiful green eyes," Legolas spoke softly, running his soft finger tips over her nose and cheeks. She grinned and touched his swelling.

"I am happy that you are both healthy," she said with a smile and slight rub on his stomach. Elrond smiled proudly at them both as he watched them exchange words and happiness, "I can feel the happiness radiating from your very soul ada so I know that you are well on this fine day," she said, turning to give him a pleased smile. Elrond nodded a little and beamed at her, catching Legolas' eye as he did so. The blue orbs held so much happiness within that Elrond could not understand why Thranduil would banish such a beautiful being from his realm because he was carrying another amazing gift.

* * *

Glorfindel hummed a light tune as he made his way through the paddocks, dropping apples as he went. Asfaloth followed closely behind, snapping up the tasty treats as he trotted along. Glorfindel came to sudden halt as he noticed Legolas' horse jumping around in pure delight near the apple tree. He smiled when he saw Eramellin's horse appear, neighing in appreciation and kicking the ground.

"See that Asfaloth... that's what having daft riders does to you my friend!" he laughed a little as his horse shoved his nose into the bucket of apples.

"Glorfindel!" came a loud shout from near the fencing. The golden warrior turned to see his favourite advisor standing there, ebony hair dancing in the wind. He smiled and waved to Erestor who did not return the gesture but merely stood there with his arms folded.

"Yes?"

"Dinner will be served within moments Glorfindel; I suggest you come inside and wash up. You must stink of horse by now..." he called and turned to go in the direction of the courtyard. Glorfindel smiled and emptied out his bucket for his steed to munch. He broke into a jog as he approached the fencing and jumped it clearly, throwing the bucket down as he ran to catch the dark haired Elf up.

"I do declare that you, my wise friend, have an immaculate sense of smell if you could smell me over the horses!" he chirped as he caught Erestor up, entering the courtyard.

"I do not... I simply know that you stink, you always do... then again, you do wash and smell a lot better afterwards," he said slowly. Glorfindel smirked.

"I do? I cannot say that I would know as I do not sniff myself after bathing...so how do you know?" he asked with a grin that split his face as they entered the house.

"I do not! Enough of this...I will notify Elrond that you will be joining us for dinner," he said quickly and strode down the corridor towards the great hall. Glorfindel laughed and headed for his rooms, passing several servants pinching their noses.

* * *

Legolas dressed himself slowly; admiring his new bump with pride in the mirror. He then laughed at the idea of being a lot bigger than this in a few months as he buttoned his green tunic. He did not wish to braid his hair and so he left it to hang loose around his glowing face. He took one last look at himself before leaving his rooms for dinner.

In the corridor he could hear Glorfindel laughing as he made his way to his rooms, the smell of horse filling his nostrils. He pulled a sickly face and walked quickly in the other direction, holding his nose to block out the smell that might just cause his lunch to re-surface.

"Legolas..." Elrond called softly as the blonde Elf walked by quickly. Legolas stopped and turned to see his lover smiling at him from the doorway to the main hall, "You almost missed the hall my sweet, does the smell disturb your stomach?" he asked, stroking his shoulders as they walked towards the table.

"Yes I am afraid so. It would not normally bother me but alas, I am not in my usual state am I?" he laughed a little as he took his seat next to Elrond and across from the twins who were chatting amongst themselves.

"Nay you are not but you must know that it will ease soon enough," Elrond said softly, pouring Legolas a glass of water, "I trust you have used the remedies you were given?" he asked as he poured himself a glass of water, almost spilling it when Elrohir let out a shout during his exaggerations to Elladan.

"I have left the herbs to fill my rooms with their essence in hopes that I may find sleep more easily tonight," Legolas spoke softly as he sipped his water, looking over the glass as Eramellin entered with Erestor, a soft smile on the advisors face as Eramellin giggled.

"Yes...I do hope they work for you my sweet, I do not want you to have restless sleep. Though, if you feel that my presence calms you, or my daughters, do not hesitate to sleep in with one of us or have us bunk down in your rooms," Elrond said as his daughter sat down next to Legolas. Erestor sat himself in the seat between Elladan and the empty one for Glorfindel.

"Of course Legolas, you are most welcome with me...more so with ada as his connection with you will sooth your mind," Eramellin said, helping herself to the water. She poured Erestor a glass which he accepted with a smile. Elrond smiled at Legolas with reassurance. He did not wish to overpower him with these new found feelings and frighten him; this would do not good for Legolas or the child. For now, he would let Legolas decide which he felt most comfortable with, that was what matter to Elrond to most.

* * *

**AN: I am very sorry it has taken me over 2 years! Oh my god... 2 years to update. Though, your amazing reviews and PM's have spurred me into action and I have once again gotten into my writing. Yay! I hope you liked this overdue chapter and more will be on the way as soon as I have the chance to write again :) Thank you again for your patience!**


End file.
